When a television viewer is watching broadcast television programming, commercial breaks are a common occurrence. During a commercial break, when one or more commercials are being broadcast, television viewers will frequently: leave the room, change the television channel, do a brief chore, and/or get a snack. These actions may often be performed with the intent of returning to viewing the television channel when the commercial break ends. The television viewer may become frustrated when the television viewer loses track of time and returns to the television channel after the commercial break has ended or returns to the television channel broadcasting the commercial break too soon and is subjected to viewing a portion of the commercial break.